Homo novus
by Extraction
Summary: " C'est la base de Darwin: les plus forts, les plus adaptés ou rusés survivent. Ok, y'as quelques difficultés en plus pour vivre mais ça met un peu de piment.! Quoi de plus stimulant qu'un rôdeur qui essaye de vous croquer ? "
1. Première approche

Bonjour ! Et voilà après une intense réflexion j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour dans une fiction TWD. Dont l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( sauf deux ou trois), mais ça, on le sait.. En revanche l'histoire elle, c'est de moi!

En espérant que ça va vous plaire!

**HOMO NOVUS  
01- Première approche**

* * *

" Aux voitures ! En vitesse ! cria Rick aux survivants.  
- Rick on va pas tenir longtemps à ce train là ! " Fit Daryl en retirant son couteau de la tête d'un rôdeur.

Il avait suffit de quelques pleurs du bébé pour rameuter tous les rôdeurs à proximité. En quelques minutes leur campement de fortune avait été envahi, et la seule solution était la fuite. La nuit ne leur permettait pas de se battre correctement.

Le shérif allait monter dans la voiture de tête quand Daryl le héla une dernière fois :

" Cap au sud-est ! "

* * *

" Tu peux pas vraiment dire ça mec. Tarantino est l'un des meilleurs de sa-

- T'entends? coupa l'homme en face de lui.

- Entendre quoi au juste?

- Si tu te taisais tu entendrais justement!

- C'est toi qui me parles!

- Ta gueule et écoutes bon sang! On dirait des voitures qui se rapprochent.."

Après seulement quelques secondes d'attention l'autre déclara simplement: " Ah oui. On a de la visite.."

* * *

Ils se garèrent côte à côte et sortirent des véhicules en silence. Ils avancèrent vers l'église que Daryl avait repéré in extremis grâce à un cimetière pas très loin. L'endroit était glauque et certainement rempli de rôdeurs mais la lueur du jour leur permettrait de pouvoir nettoyer sans risque et dormir un peu. Leur nuit dans la voiture n'avait pas été des plus reposantes et il fallait encore fournir un dernier effort.  
Le petit groupe s'avançait doucement à travers le chemin qui menait aux grandes portes en bois de l'édifice, en portant les différentes affaires qui leur seraient utiles pour les quelques jours à venir. La chaleur de l'été qui arrivait était agréable et ils pouvaient prendre moins de couverture et ne se chauffer que dans la soirée et la nuit.  
Le groupe était silencieux et c'est un râle derrière eux qui fit paniquer le groupe. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour apercevoir encore une horde assez conséquente sortir des bois alentours.

" Carol, Maggie, emmenez Hershel pour arriver plus vite et Carl, prend ta soeur, ALLEZ! fit Rick avant de faire face aux rôdeurs.

- Rick on peut pas tous les tuer -grogna Daryl en plantant son couteau- .. Trop nombreux! Il commença a se reculer et entraîna son ami dans sa course.

- Ils y sont, pourquoi ils rentrent pas ?! s'exclama l'ancien flic en courant vers le bâtiment.

- Et si y'en a plus dedans que dehors?

- On cours."

Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de leurs compagnons et furent accueillis par deux fusils à pompe.

"Demi-tour! tonna un homme.

- On ne peut pas, on peut pas on est cernés! Laissez nous entrer on a des enfants et un bébé! implora Carol.

- LAISSE LES ENTRER!" cria une voix féminine. Et l'homme baissa son arme pour les laisser passer.


	2. Cohabitation

Bonjour bonjour! Je pense faire des minis chapitres, plus rapides à écrire je peux en faire un peu chaque jour comme ça :) Comme je vois souvent c'est au début des chapitres qu'on répond.. Alors je me lance.

CathouxXx, merci pour ce petit message de bienvenue! Et je crois que c'est parce que je suis sevrée depuis trop longtemps de TWD que j'ai faibli: il m'a fallu extérioriser tout ça! J'irai faire un petit tour sur le forum très bientôt parce que j'ai jamais vraiment écrit en plus.. Ce qui peut donner une histoire plutôt maladroite, même si je fais des efforts pour que ça reste quand même compréhensible ^^

* * *

** 02 - Cohabitation**

* * *

Pendant que le premier homme, brun et assez grand, fermait les lourdes portes en chêne, l'autre, un blond, tenait en joue Rick:

- Posez vos armes dans un coin et j'en ferais autant.  
.

Après un coup d'oeil vers Daryl et Hershel, Rick posa son arme au sol, imité par tous ses compagnons. L'homme brun les ramassa et les posa derrière l'autel. Une fois les armes loin le blond posa également son arme sur un banc à côté.

" Je suppose que tu es le chef, fit le blond en s'adressant au shérif.

- Exact, je m'appelle Rick. lança t-il.

- Moi c'est Owen, et voici Luke." répondit le jeune homme.  
.

Le dénommé Luke les dévisageait, méfiant, derrière son ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et soupira d'exaspération.

" Vas-y, pose la ta question.

- Tendez vos mains, souffla Luke.

- Pardon? répondit Rick

- Tendez vos mains en avant comme ça" expliqua Owen, en mettant les mains devant lui, paumes vers le bas.  
.

Tous s'exécutèrent et le brun regarda chacun d'entre eux très brièvement, puis après un signe de tête, il se retira dans la salle réservée -normalement- au prêtre. Voyant l'interrogation dans les regard l'homme expliqua:

" Il est persuadé que les cannibales on les mains qui tremblent. Mais sinon, il est gentil comme mec."  
.

Les pleurs de Judith recommencèrent et Carol se précipita vers Carl pour l'aider. Maggie attrapa un sac et une couverture et alla installer le tout dans un coin, a côté d'une statue d'un saint oublié.  
.

" J'avais cru entendre la voix d'une femme tout à l'heure, questionna l'ancien policier en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

- C'est même grâce à elle que vous êtes rentrés. Enfin, faut dire qu'on avait pas vu les rôdeurs derrière vous, mais bref: le résultat est là. D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi elle vous a laissé entrer. C'est peut-être la mot "bébé" qui a réveillé un truc maternel ou quelque chose du genre..

- Le mieux c'est de demander à la principale intéressée non ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Les survivants se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, qui s'avança vers leur chef.

- Rick, si j'ai bien tout suivi.. fit-elle en tendant sa main

- C'est cela, répondit-il en lui serrant.

- Et à qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

- Voici Glenn, Beth, Carl et Hershel, commença Rick, il se tourna un peu et continua: Maggie, Carol et Judith dans ses bras, et ici, Daryl, fit-il en désignant son ami a côté de lui.  
.

Tous firent un petit signe de tête en entendant leur noms, sauf Daryl qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui lui valu un regard plus long de la part de la jeune femme.

- Moi, c'est Lexus, déclara t-elle enfin. Vous nous avez foutu dans une sacrée merde en venant ici.. Nos provisions vont pas durer longtemps et les rôdeurs vont pas abandonner des proies aussi facilement. Enfin. On a quand même quelques jours devant nous. Sur ce je vous laisse vous installer." déclara t-elle aux deux hommes en face d'elle avant de retourner dans la petite loge.

* * *

" J'ai pas confiance, murmura Daryl à son compagnon. Le brun est détraqué, le blond n'est qu'un toutou et la fille cache quelque chose..

- Quoi , "cache quelque chose" ?

- C'est le blond lui même qui nous a avoué qu'elle nous aurait pas laisser entrer. Et il se passe quoi dans la petite loge, pour qu'elle y soit enfermée tout le temps hein?

- De toute façon on est bloqués et fatigués. Alors on dort et on verra plus tard.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonça Glenn.  
.

* * *

C'est Daryl qui s'éveilla le premier, à l'écart du reste du groupe. Il s'assit, se tourna vers le petit campement de fortune de ses compagnons et vit Maggie qui discutait avec Lexus, appuyées contre l'autel. Finalement, il se leva et entreprit de faire le tour de l'église et tenter de trouver une solution à leur problèmes.  
.

* * *

" Il est très gentil, il est juste un peu bourru et très solitaire" expliqua Maggie à la femme à côté d'elle. " Et le connaissant, il a du retourner le problème dans sa tête dans tous les sens cette nuit.

- Ah.. Luke est un peu comme ça aussi. Il parait peu être un peu étrange au premier abord mais je dois dire que sans lui, on serait morts une bonne douzaine de fois.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Owen et moi, on bossait ensemble, il était comptable dans la boite ou je travaillais, un truc d'informatique. Et Luke était un pote à lui. Il était détective privé, et il cherchait deux ou trois infos qu'il pouvait pas avoir de façon légale.. Owen nous a présenté et moins d'une heure après notre patron essayait de nous croquer. Et toi ?

- J'étais avec ma famille quand Rick et son groupe sont arrivés. On avait une maison loin de tout et aucun rôdeur ne traînait dans le coin. Mais on s'est quand même fait attaquer et chaque groupe a perdu des siens. Depuis on fait la route ensemble. Hershel est mon père et Beth ma soeur. On essaie de se diriger plus au sud pour avoir plus de chance..

- Aller vers le sud est une très mauvaise idée! s'exclama Lexus

- Et pourquoi ça? fit Daryl en arrivant près d'elles, après avoir fini son tour.

- Réfléchissez. Tout le monde s'est dirigé vers les côtes quand l'épidémie à été déclarée. Tout le monde a voulu s'enfuir par la mer mais tout le monde n'a pas pu, ils sont tous morts. Les rôdeurs doivent être encore plus nombreux là-bas!

- Faudra voir avec Rick, répondit-il simplement en s'éloignant.

.

* * *

Quelques heures après, vers midi, tous les survivants étaient levés et Lexus était en train de discuter avec Rick de sa théorie sur "le sud" quand des cris de surprise et des jurons retentirent:

- Lex! Viens voir ça! cria Owen dans la petite loge

Elle fit signe à Rick de le suivre, qui à son tour prévint Daryl de les suivre. Ils trouvèrent Owen et Luke à côté d'un petit vitrail cassé à hauteur d'homme.

- Mates un peu ça, j'espère que t'as les tripes accrochées ma belle, fit le blond en désignant le vitrail.


	3. Dilemme

1, 2, 3 c'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews!

**CathouxXx**: Un merci encore pour avoir jeté un oeil dessus avant la publication :)  
J'ai essayé de ralentir et de poser un peu plus les scènes, pour dire de pas jeter le tout en pâture et d'en finir super vite.. Et oui, tous mes personnages sont pensés à l'avance, juste histoire de pas faire de contresens plus tard.. !

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: Merci pour tous ces conseils! C'est vrai qu'avoir un autre regard sur la fic permet de pointer les erreurs bêtes que l'auteur voit pas tout de suite.. On apprend tous les jours comme on dit! J'espère que ça ira de mieux en mieux!  
Et voilà un petit bout d'histoire en plus, histoire de te donner matière à commenter :p

**saphira15:** Merci d'avoir jeté un oeil à la fic! En effet, très peu de descriptions au niveau des personnages. En fait je vais donner quelques indications ici et là, mais pas plus. A vrai dire je vais donner les grands traits physiques juste pour que vous ayez une idée générale et je vais plus insister sur le côté "mental" des personnages :) Et je pense qu'une fic sans secrets ou petits mystères, c'est moins drôle.. j'aime bien le suspens :p  
Enfin pour poser le récit j'ai essayé de débouler moins vite mes scènes ou mes dialogues... On verra ^^

**Eponyme Anonyme: **Merci pour la review! Bon j'avoue, j'avoue, l'idée du cannibalisme c'est parce que je venais de voir un film sur ça ( et je serais bien incapable de retrouver le nom d'ailleurs..) et je me suis dit : c'est pas mal, bien glauque.. Et puis comme je disais je décrirai peu mes personages niveau physique: quelques descriptions par ci par là, juste pour vous donner une idée générale. Comme ça vous pouvez imaginer aussi un peu le personnage et en même temps, vous l'approprier. Voilà la suite!

* * *

**03 - Dilemme**

* * *

Owen lui désigna d'un signe de tête le vitrail en s'écartant. Suivant son indication, Lexus s'avança, se pencha vers le vitrail et se dressa sur ses pieds. Rick et Daryl virent son expression de curiosité remplacée par celle du dégoût et elle se tourna vers les quatre hommes, en réfléchissant.

" C'est bizarre. Rick, regardez aussi. Y'as de quoi être perplexe quand même.

Rick, à son tour, regarda par le trou du vitrail et aperçu quelques rôdeurs mangeant un corps déjà décharné par le temps. Rien de bizarre, pensa-t-il avant de remarquer les quelques planches en bois un peu décomposées quelques mètres plus loin. Il plissa les yeux, et se recula, en réfléchissant.

- Attends.. Les rôdeurs déterrent les cadavres pour les manger maintenant...? De mieux en mieux, marmonna le chasseur, en observant la scène à son tour.

- Ils ne peuvent pas sentir l'odeur à travers autant de terre.. constata la jeune femme.

- Alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas que des cadavres ambulants" déclara Luke, le ton aussi bas que celui de Daryl.

Sa remarque les surpris tous. "Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des parties du cerveau qui marchent encore, comme la mémoire, ou l'association d'idées.. tombes= cimetière= corps= manger, expliqua-t-il devant leur air ahuri.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont encore un peu humains? s'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée.

- Non, la rassura Rick. Ils sont bien morts. Même les animaux font des associations d'idées. Là, c'est plus que des cadavres qui remuent encore à cause d'un petit virus dans le cerveau.

- Comment vous savez ça? fit Luke.

- On a croisé la route d'un scientifique qui bossait là-dessus, à Atlanta. Il s'est suicidé en comprenant qu'on avait tous ça dans la tête et que même sans morsure ou griffe, quand on meurt, on devient ces choses, répondit Rick en montrant de la tête les rôdeurs derrière le mur.

- Vous allez prévenir votre groupe pour ça? demanda Owen en regardant dans sa direction

- Bien sûr!" Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la petite loge. "Ça m'a coûté trop cher la première fois" pensa-t-il pour lui même.

* * *

Le groupe s'était installé à l'opposé de l'entrée de la petite loge. Rick et Daryl traversèrent les allées pour aller les rejoindre.

Le bébé dormait tranquillement dans une caisse à bougies, que Maggie avait préparée spécialement, et son frère la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Cette dernière discutait avec Carol et Beth, tandis que Glenn était face aux icônes accrochées au mur, pensif.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux hommes quand ils entendirent Daryl:

" On a des super bonnes nouvelles pour vous, annonça-t-il ironiquement.

- Les rôdeurs vont se servir dans les tombes pour manger maintenant, fit Rick en s'asseyant, découragé.

- Et alors, c'est pas une bonne chose pour nous ça? lança l'asiatique en se rapprochant du groupe.

Daryl se mit à faire les cent pas derrière eux. Tout en réfléchissant il déclara:

- Tant qu'ils ont à bouffer juste là dehors ils vont pas aller chasser ailleurs, donc ils restent là.

- Et donc on peut toujours pas sortir…" finit Carol d'un ton morose.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Lexie ferma discrètement de la porte de la loge pour retourner voir Owen.

" Alors, un plan pour nous sortir de ce trou à rats? questionna le blond.

- Ah, la femme a raison. Tant qu'ils ont à manger dehors, ils ont aucune raison de partir.

- On sait quoi? fit Luke, allongé derrière eux, sur l'ancien lit de prêtre. On sait qu'on a qu'une entrée. Donc UNE sortie. Le cimetière est derrière l'église. Si tous les cadavres sont attirés derrière, ça pourrait le faire.

- Ça peut le faire pour eux; ils ont des voitures je te rappelle. On peut pas prendre le risque de sortir avec eux et de pas pouvoir monter. On va forcément attirer l'attention des rôdeurs et ils seront vite sur nous.

- À moins qu'on ait une voiture _avant_ eux." Trancha Luke en se redressant en position assise.

La jeune femme s'accroupit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Voler une de leur voitures, c'était condamner trois, voire quatre personnes de leur groupe. Ne pas voler leur voiture reviendrait à signer leur propre arrêt de mort dehors. Les laisser à leur sort était cruel. Égoïste. Elle avait un plan. Elle avait toujours un plan. Mais celui là plus qu'un autre lui donnait mal à la tête: depuis quand était-elle devenue immonde au point de laisser les gens mourir à sa place? C'étaient des innocents. Des inconscients de surcroît: Comment pouvait-on mettre en danger tout un groupe en décidant de garder le bébé? C'était gaspiller du temps, de l'énergie et de la nourriture. Beaucoup de risques pour pas grand chose en somme.  
Elle regrettait d'avoir à penser comme ça mais le monde était ainsi. C'était la loi de la jungle maintenant. Le monde d'hier n'existait plus; les idéaux et les valeurs étaient morts avec les gens.  
Mais eux ils étaient là, dernières traces d'une civilisation décimée. Dans ce chaos général, l'humanité était peut être leur seule chance… C'était aussi une faiblesse… Un véritable dilemme.

Lexus leva les yeux vers un Christ. Une église. Maison de Dieu et de son fils, sacrifié pour sauver les Hommes. Quel gâchis. Dieu avait un sacré sens de l'humour. Après les pluies de grenouilles, de sauterelles ou le Déluge, le nouveau fléau du monde était donc ces zombies? Son mal de tête s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait.

Elle se releva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

"Dieu n'est qu'un scientifique pervers, et nous, on est juste les souris qui tournent en rond dans son labyrinthe de merde." conclut-elle, surprenant les deux hommes.  
Elle se tourna vers eux et continua: "J'vais aller papoter avec mes nouveaux amis, disons pendant une petite heure. Profitez-en _maintenant_, je tiens pas à être encore réveillée cette nuit". Elle tourna les talons et sourit en voyant le rouge au joues de ses amis, et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	4. Le plan

**SBS, commentaires! Merci à l'oeil de faucon qu'est CathouxXx !**

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere:**

J'aime bien le côté discutable de la religion, trop peu évoqué dans TWD. En Amérique les gens sont plus croyants qu'en Europe et j'étais déçue de savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'Hershel pour défendre son point de vue dessus. En tout cas je pense qu'il peut y avoir matière à réflexion.  
Pour ce qui est des zombies je compte bien utiliser le personnage de Luke, fort en observation-déduction.. Et c'est pareil, le sujet n'est pas trop trop évoqué dans la série, sauf peut-être au CDC.. Donc on peut émettre plein d'hypothèses!

**CathouxXx:** J'essaie de me mettre directement moi-même dans la situation. Et souvent mes choix se révèlent très égoïstes (honte sur moi), mais je pense que la plupart des gens seraient comme ça.. Donc Lex l'est aussi. Entre l'instinct de survie et l'auto-reproche ^^  
Du côté description.. J'avais déjà lu une fic ou le personnage OC était décrit dans tout un chapitre, et j'ai tout de suite fermé tellement ça m'avais énervé.. J'ai donc voulu à tout prix éviter ça pour ma fic!

**Eolane: **Bonjouuur :) et merci pour cette reviencouragement (mon dieu que c'est nul.)! Je tente d'aller de plus en plus vite, mais bon, entre la fac et les devoirs, le plus souvent c'est où j'écris le matin ou en cours d'info. Et non, rien d'autre de mieux à faire..

**Saphira15:** Je HAIS les Mary-Sue! Si jamais mon perso le devient, faites moi signe!  
J'ai voulu faire comme tu l'as si bien décrit: un personnage qui prends ses décisions selon le contexte on va dire. Le passé c'est le passé, il faut juste survivre là.. mais y'as toujours une petite pointe de "mais si on était avant" qui revient.. Pour être plus claire dans ma tête je me dis " tu ferais quoi, toi?". Et de là, ça vient tout seul :p Méchant mais efficace !

Et non, je n'ai jamais lu les comics! Désolée pour ceux qui auraient lu et qui retrouvent les mêmes situations, c'est du non-voulu!  
Est-ce qu'ils valent le coup d'être lus au fait?

**Eponyme Anonyme : **Eh oui, un p'tit couple que j'avais pas encore lu. En plus en plein débat politique, ça tombe bien!**  
**J'aime bien le personnage de Merle en fait; quelque part c'est l'un des moins cons: s'allier avec des plus forts peut rapporter beaucoup. Raisonner comme des humanistes comme tu dis équivaut à 2 jours de survie dans un monde peuplé de rôdeurs, top chrono. Mais le personnage va pas non plus basculer dans le côté totalement obscur de la force :p Pour finir, avec le bébé, je trouve que c'est très cruel, en effet ^^ Mais Lex résonne vraiment d'une façon draconienne!

**Merci à tous! Et allez, zou!**

* * *

**04 - Le plan**

* * *

Lexus se dirigea vers le petit groupe après avoir quitté ses amis. Il commençait à faire sombre dans l'église et la chaleur de la journée commençait à retomber. Elle s'approcha directement vers Rick et Maggie et murmura un petit: "Je peux m'asseoir?" qui fut accueilli par quelques acclamations enthousiastes. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'installa juste à côté du shérif, qui tourna la tête vers elle un bref instant. Il était en train de nourrir Judith et un large sourire était scotché à son visage. Carol lui tendit un plaid dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla et elle discuta un peu avec les gens autour d'elle.

"Désolée d'interrompre ce moment important.." commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Rick, "mais il faut vraiment qu'on sache comment on va-

- Prends-la un peu, l'interrompit-il en lui tendant doucement l'enfant.

- Je… écoutez, c'est… pas…

L'enfant était déjà presque dans ses bras et elle le prit avec précaution. Très gênée, elle tenta quelques regards vers Carol pour se décharger mais la femme ne lui faisait que des sourires _bienveillants_. "Youpi" pensa-t-elle. "Coincée à terre avec un gosse dans les bras au lieu de discuter sur comment sortir de ce trou à rats. Tout simplement génial."  
Elle déposa l'enfant doucement dans sa caisse à bougies en marmonnant un "pas douée avec les gosses" et elle se recroquevilla dans son plaid. Ne pas tisser de liens sentimentaux avec les autres était un bon moyen de ne pas avoir à les rompre plus tard. Elle tira sur les manches de son sweat usé et réattaqua:

- Il faut vraiment que nous en parlions, les-

- On peut se tutoyer si tu préfères, la coupa-t-il encore.

Il énerva franchement Lexus. Elle détestait être coupée dans son élan, et Rick ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder pour lui parler.  
Toujours tourné vers l'enfant, elle vit alors les regards qu'il lui portait. Doux, tendres, sincères… Des mots qui ne faisaient plus sens aujourd'hui mais qui lui sautaient à la figure. Cela faisait au moins depuis la déclaration de l'épidémie qu'elle n'avait plus vu de regards comme celui-là, vrai, authentique. Sa colère retomba un peu, et quand elle comprit ce à quoi elle pensait, elle se traita mentalement de fleur bleue.

- Je préfère savoir ce qu'on va faire pour sortir de là.

- Combien il y a d'issues? questionna le policier.

- Deux" répondit-elle en même temps que le chasseur.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit mais il n'en fit rien. Alors toi, pas facile à dérider, ni à amadouer. Mais j'aime bien les challenges_, _pensa-t-elle intérieurement en revenant sur Rick.

- Devant, l'entrée, et derrière, deux vitraux accessibles, continua le chasseur.

- Vous avez de quoi partir rapidement, des véhicules? continua Rick

- Une voiture, planquée de l'autre côté, dans la forêt.." mentit-elle. "On préfère éviter les indésirables. Mais le prenez pas pour vous, rectifia-t-elle précipitamment, rien de personnel!

- Je vois. Alors dès qu'on sort, chacun se dirige vers ses voitures et chacun continue de son côté.

- Avant cet _heureux épilogue_, il nous faut un plan pour pouvoir sortir justement.

- Je crois qu'on devrait foutre un peu d'sang sur les portes de devant, là où la masse de rôdeurs est plus forte. On les ouvre juste un peu et on les bloque, pour nous donner du temps pendant qu'on passe par derrière, annonça Daryl.

Lexus déchanta vite, mais ne laissa rien paraître. À vrai dire, elle comptait s'enfuir également par derrière, ce qui compromettait son plan. Elle ne se démonta pas et sourit, faussement enjouée:

- C'est pas mal! À une seule condition" termina-t-elle en s'attirant des regards surpris. " Un seul cri du bébé et on est morts. Alors trouve un moyen de le faire taire."  
.

En gage de bonne foi, elle se leva, rendit le plaid à Carol et se dirigea vers l'autel ou étaient encore toutes leurs armes. Elle enleva ses mitaines, découvrant une partie d'un tatouage sur son bras, prit deux armes et les tendit à l'ancien policier et au chasseur.

- Pas elle. L'arbalète.

- L'arbalète, _s'il te plait_, reformula-t-elle en lui donnant son bien.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lexus toqua discrètement à la porte de la petite loge et entra juste après, évitant les soupçons du groupe derrière elle.

" Les mecs, on a un problème du genre énorme" chuchota-t-elle en fermant la porte et en s'appuyant contre elle. "Faites vos sacs, on part plus tôt que prévu!

- Et tes affaires?

- J'ai rassemblé l'plus important, on a plus le temps de traîner mec!" lança-t-elle à Owen en lui tendant son sac. " On part tout de suite, sinon, adieu la voiture, on va se faire doubler!"


	5. Échappatoire

Chapitre ciiiiiiinnnnq, yeah!  
Excusez moi pour ces reviews et ces réponses de merde.. Je sais et je m'en rends compte mais j'suis pas très très calée là-dessus.. A travailler également.

**CathouxXx:** Encore une fois, mille merci pour tous ces petits ajustements :)  
Eh oui, Lexus aime pas les gosses.. Et elle a bien ses raisons! Elle sait très bien que c'est cruel mais chacun pour sa pomme à présent!  
Pour ce qui est de "la séparation" tout arrive dans ce chapitre, que.. tu connais déjà. ^^

**Eponyme Anonyme: **Ah oui, Lexus ne réfléchit vraiment que pour eux, elle ne connait pas Rick et les autres et comme Daryl, la prise de contact va être difficile et la confiance ne s'accordera pas facilement.. Et j'ajouterai que le fait qu'elle soit si hypocrite ne lui sert qu'à cacher ses plans.  
J'essaie au max de rester dans le caractère des personnages, mais c'est plus dur avec des personnages existants qu'avec des OC inventés de toutes pièces.. C'est autant un challenge pour moi que pour le perso.. ( en écrivant ça j'ai l'impression que Lex existe vraiment.. pauvre de moi.)

Bonne lecture (j'espère).

* * *

**05- Échappatoire **

* * *

Pendant qu'Owen se dépêchait de faire son sac, Lexus se rua sur le vitrail mais Luke lui barra la route:

« Tu permets? » Fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Surprise, elle hocha la tête et il la poussa gentiment sur le côté. Il la contourna, et pris un petit couteau dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers le vitrail. Il entreprit de glisser la lame du couteau entre le verre et l'acier, et il s'en servit comme levier pour faire basculer le carreau dans son autre main.

« Luke! Mais comment..? lui chuchota Lexus, ravie.

- 'Me suis dit que ce serait pas mauvais de prendre un peu d'avance. Juste au cas où.

- Tu parles, t'as gratté les bordures de ce foutu carreau pendant des heures, alors qu'on aurait juste pu le casser, marmonna le blond.

- Et se faire repérer en 40 secondes? Renchérit son ami.

- C'est brillant Luke, mais on a pas le temps, go! Les coupa la jeune femme.

Owen attrapa un prie-Dieu et le positionna sous leur sortie de secours. Luke monta dessus, s'accrocha à l'armature en métal du vitrail, posa un pied sur le mur et hissa son autre jambe dans l'ouverture. Il se mit à califourchon sur le rebord et se mit en position face au vide pour sauter, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds. Owen lui passa ensuite les sacs et les armes, avant d'atterrir à son tour dans la pelouse fraîche. Il se redressa et leva une main vers son compagnon qui claqua dedans avec un sourire. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers le vitrail en attendant Lexus mais celle-ci n'arriva pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les garçons commençaient à douter d'elle, elle sauta également à côté d'eux, une corde retombant sur le mur derrière elle.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa d'avoir un truc pour remonter, au cas où, s'expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Ça me fait chier d'abandonner ma corde mais j'préfère la sacrifier elle que moi.

- À quoi tu l'as accrochée? Pas à la chaise au moins!? Questionna Luke.

- Nop! À la structure en métal, un beau nœud comme tu m'as appris, tu serais fier. Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas trop j'aimerais bien _me casser_! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Pas de lampes torches, et vos gueules » rappela Owen avant de marcher en direction du parvis.

Ils avançaient en silence sur le petit chemin que Rick et son groupe avaient emprunté quelques jours auparavant. Leurs voitures se détachaient en formes sombres dans le noir qui les entourait, et Lexus avait un sourire, grand comme un enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois Disneyland.

« On y est! Haha! S'exclama doucement Owen, un sourire aussi grand que son amie collé à la figure.

- Pousse-toi que j'ouvre» fit Luke, en sortant une petite lampe de poche de son jean et en la plaçant dans sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con comme ça! » Se moqua le bond, qui s'attira un regard plus noir que la nuit qui les oppressait.

Il détourna le regard pour chercher la jeune femme et la vit traîner autour de la deuxième voiture, essayant tant bien que mal de repérer n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur être utile. Il la vit se tourner puis s'arrêter et revenir en catastrophe vers eux:

« Les gars, deuxième erreur de calcul, faut qu'on rentre! Annonça précipitamment Lexus, tout en murmurant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? Si on retourne à l'église on crève!

- Tu comprends pas! Y'as pas que deux voitures!

- Combien?!

- Deux voitures et_ une moto_! S'exclama Lexus.

- Tu te fous de moi, Lex, on a pas le temps-là, et le coin est bourré de rôdeurs!

- Tu comprends pas Luke! À cinq dans une voiture, cinq dans l'autre et deux sur la moto! Personne va mourir demain!

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser monter la bouche en cœur? Trop naïve! Fulmina le brun sur le même ton bas.

- Réfléchis Luke! Plus on est, mieux c'est putain! On a plus de chances de s'en sortir avec eux qu'à trois!

- Et le gosse, hein?

Touché. C'était le seul argument qui pouvait vraiment faire réfléchir Lexus, il le savait. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla, ne sachant que choisir. Partir ou soulager sa conscience, c'était maintenant son problème le plus urgent à régler. En trois jours elle avait fait leur connaissance, ils avaient partagé leurs provisions. Mais trois jours n'étaient pas suffisants pour se faire réellement une idée... Elle regarda Luke dans les yeux et déclara:

« Bon alors, vous me suivez ou pas? Interrogea la jeune femme, déterminée. Sa décision était prise.

- Fais chier! Pesta Luke qui rangea sa lampe dans sa poche.

- Vois le bon côté des choses » chuchota Owen en posant la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. « Au moins, on aura pas sacrifié la corde pour rien. »


	6. Imprévu contrariant

Voilà, pas en avance je vous l'accorde mais les vacances, c'est les vacances! ALORS, ce nouvel épisode?! ET NOTRE DARYL INTERNATIONAL?

**Eponyme**: Depuis le début j'essaie de montrer qu'ils sont vraiment soudés, comme tu l'as dit: dans les univers post-apocalyptiques, on s'allie avec qui on peut, et là justement ils se connaissaient. Tout bête mais ça a renforcé leurs liens d'amitié ( c'est pas non plus comme si ils avaient le choix).. Lexus l'as bien compris, plus le groupe et grand, plus il y a de chances! Seulement voilà, comme tu avais prévu, leur petite balade nocturne ne va pas passe inaperçu..

**Lady Von Ebstein** : Bienvenuuue sur ma fiction! Je suis sure que, comme moi, tu as bavé devant ce nouvel épisode ( qui est vraiment pas mal hein?) on l'attendait depuis trop longtemps.. Sinon, pas assez de Daryl? Patience, ça arrive! C'est vraiment les premiers chapitres découvertes mais tout va se recentrer par la suite! Et puis Lexus.. En fait j'avais le surnom, "Lex", mais pas le nom, et en cherchant j'ai trouvé ce nom.. Donc voilà..  
Et pour le Merle internationnal.. Eh bien à vrai dire j'y avais même pas pensé au loulou! J'vais essayé de l'insérer quelque part, parce que j'l'aime bien aussi. Même si ça va être chaud.

**Cathou:** Eheheh oui, Lex n'as pas piqué la voiture, sacrée conscience... Pour autant, ils ne sont pas sauvés et encore moins acceptés dans le groupe pour l'instant. Alors, petite sortie nocturne ou pas, comment vont-ils faire? En plus, bon, Luke est assez.._ réticent_ et préfère la jouer en solo donc j'essaie de garder la décision finale assez floue. Et voilà, LE chapitre sur les conséquences de leur escapade..

**Eolane** : Ah ça, pour partir en cacahuète ça va partir en cacahuète. Enfin, le jour où les choses iront bien à 100% dans TWD.. Bref, ma Lexus n'est pas une super-vilaine quand même, bon, ça rattrape un peu le côté dark-survivor. Ensuite, je te laisse lire le chapitre et découvrir.. Certaines choses ne se passent jamais comme prévues. Bah, oui, nos trois copains sont pas les seuls a avoir un côté dark-survivor...:p

* * *

**06 – Imprévu contrariant  
**

* * *

Faisant demi-tour, les trois amis se dépêchèrent de revenir vers le bâtiment. Lexus ouvrait la marche, armée d'un petit poignard, scrutant la nuit. Ils longèrent les murs en brique de l'église jusqu'au vitrail.

Avoir mis une corde de repli avait été de loin la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue ce soir. Arrivés au pied du mur, elle se saisit de la corde et, avec l'aide de Luke, commença à grimper. Arrivée en haut, elle pénétra sans bruit dans la petite loge et fit signe à ses camarades de monter à leur tour.  
Elle tendit la main à Owen pour l'aider à monter, et fit de même pour Luke.  
.

" Bon, alors, on fait quoi là? chuchota le blond.

- On attend que le jour se pointe et on se casse avec eux. D'ici là j'aurai trouvé une excuse pour la bagnole" lui répondit la jeune femme, en faisant les cent pas. "D'ailleurs j'ai déjà ma petite idée, l'excuse du carburant ou du pneu crevé devrait passer sans problème.

- Y'as plutôt intérêt" grogna Luke. " Sinon on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. "  
.

Quelque chose fit tourner la tête de Lexus, un petit reflet sur la poignée de la porte, grande ouverte. La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.  
Avant de partir, elle avait attaché une corde au vitrail, avait enfilé son blouson, puis soigneusement vérifié que la porte était fermée pour couvrir un minimum leur fuite. Livide, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle s'avança lentement vers la grande salle. Les quelques braises qu'il restait du foyer suffisait à éclairer le peu qu'il restait à éclairer: une petite caisse, une couverture. Elle s'avança encore un peu et tomba, le bruit de ses genoux résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.  
Luke se précipita pour la relever, et Owen les dépassa pour découvrir à son tour la situation. Lorsqu'ils comprirent, les deux amis se précipitèrent au vitrail mais à peine le brun toucha-t-il le sol que les bruits de moteurs brisèrent le silence de la nuit. Les rôdeurs sortaient déjà de leur inertie, se dirigeant vers les sources de bruit les plus proches.  
.

" Luke, remonte, ils sont déjà loin! cria Owen en tendant son bras à son ami, qui s'empressait de remonter.

- Putain on s'est bien fait baiser! tonna le brun, furieux, en arrivant en haut.

- Luke, doucement." fit le blond en retenant l'autre homme. "J'ai pas encore envie de faire le flic entre vous deux ok? Et encore moins _maintenant_."  
.

Ils retrouvèrent Lexus qui faisait le tour de l'église, le regard dans le vide. Elle marmonnait des mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas, en tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle avança vers eux et annonça doucement:  
.

" Ils ont pris leurs armes, leur bouffe, leurs affaires. Ils nous ont laissé les nôtres. La porte de l'église est bien fermée. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont passés par notre vitrail. Ils ont attendus qu'on descende, ils sont passés après nous. C'est finement joué de leur part. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir."  
.

Elle s'allongea sur le banc le plus près, tant bien que mal, et soupira en laissant tomber sa main sur le carrelage froid.  
.

" On va pas attendre et rester là sans rien faire. Faut s'activer, et trouver une solution à ce fiasco, fit le brun, en insistant bien sur son dernier mot.

- Ah non, ne me sors pas ton "je t'avais prévenue" !

- Tu l'fais très bien toute seule va.

- Ça nous dit pas ce qu'on fait, les coupa Owen.

- On reste jusqu'au matin et on dort. En espérant que les cadavres dehors décident d'en faire autant. Y'as plus que ça à faire. Attendre. " trancha Lexus.  
.

* * *

La jeune femme fut réveillée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers plusieurs vitraux cassés, une couverture l'enveloppant. Elle se leva, courbaturée de partout. Elle s'étira, se promit de ne plus jamais dormir sur un banc en bois, et rigola à cette pensée: depuis quand pouvait-elle se permettre d'être exigeante?  
Posant les pieds à terre, elle fut secouée d'un tremblement. En chaussettes, elle décida de ne marcher que sur les tapis, aussi elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture pour s'avancer jusqu'à la porte de la loge, frappant doucement à la porte dans un geste presque automatique. Soudain, elle sursauta quand elle vit une forme sombre se dresser devant elle.  
.

" Toujours pas du matin à ce que je vois?

- Ta gueule Owen." répondit-elle en souriant. " J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'a marché dessus cette nuit. Mais au fait, vous êtes pas là-dedans?" fit-elle en désignant la loge d'un geste vague.  
.

Owen sourit à son tour et ouvrit la porte. Lexus sentit le froid lui mordre la peau et elle referma la porte d'un coup sec en frissonnant. Le vitrail éventré n'avait pas été rebouché et il faisait encore trop tôt pour que le temps se réchauffe un peu.

" Cool. Maintenant je suis réveillée au moins." grogna-t-elle, ironique. "Où vous êtes installés? demanda-t-elle en marchant vers le centre de la nef.

- Dans un coin de l'autel, derrière un grand meuble qui nous coupait du froid. D'ailleurs j'ai dû te couvrir aussi, ça a pas mal rafraîchi cette nuit, déclara-t-il en montrant la couverture sur ses épaules.

- Bande de petits- !" s'exclama la jeune femme avec un air faussement grave, en arrivant dans le chœur. "La nuit a pas trop été dure j'espère? continua-t-elle en désignant le matelas à terre.

- Luke a décrété que ce serait ta mini-punition de dormir sur le banc, à cause d'hier. Tu t'en tires bien pour une fois.

- Ouais, j'imagine que c'est mérité. "  
.

Les deux se tournèrent vers l'amas de couvertures qui bougeaient, sur le matelas, et la tête de Luke apparut. Il lança un regard aux deux amis et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_mille fois mérité_" avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur le dos. Le blond lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, et elle retourna au banc où elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires.  
Elle remit ses rangers, et tira les manches de son vieux sweat usé avant d'enfiler son petit blouson en cuir. Elle entra dans la loge et regarda par le vitrail. Les rôdeurs étaient toujours en mouvement depuis la veille au soir. Il fallait donc concevoir un plan qui leur permettrait de distancer à pied les rôdeurs, infatigables, alors qu'eux n'avaient presque rien mangé en quelques jours; c'était leur laisser autant de chances au départ d'une course que la tortue face au lièvre.  
Lexus sourit à cette dernière pensée: dans l'histoire, c'était la tortue qui gagnait.


	7. Tout est sous contrôle

**Tout d'abord, un rôdeur ne gargouille pas. Merci Cathou x)**

**Cathou:** Eh bien c'est en lisant les reviews que je me suis dit: tout le monde s'attends à la même chose, c'était beaucoup trop prévisible et j'aime bien le fait que personne ne pouvait s'y attendre! Le face à face arrive très, très bientôt car lea fic c'est quand même pour Daryl que je la fais et.. On l'as pas beaucoup senti pour l'instant :p Donc face-à-face très prochainement!

**Lady Von Ebstein** : J'ai trouvé Merle très injuste avec son frère... Mais le fais qu'il ai vu son dos j'pense que ça l'as bien calmé! Donc dans ce chapitre pas encore de Daryl mais ça arrive vraiment très vite c'est promis! Et oui, je suis une feignasse. Mais j'aime bien.

**Iantocullen :** Merci pour la review! Notre Daryl international arrive très bientôt aussi ! :)

* * *

**07 - Tout est sous contrôle.  
**

* * *

Son blouson enfilé, Lexus se craqua les doigts et mit ses mitaines. La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue. Elle attrapa le sac de vivres et en sortit une barre de céréales, qu'elle mangea à moitié. Elle mit le reste dans une poche de son blouson et fit un signe à Owen:

"Bon, j'vais jeter un oeil dehors. Tu me couvres le temps que je descende? "

Il acquiesça et elle se dirigea vers le vitrail. Elle prit une arme, un couteau et passa la tête à travers le carreau. Quelques rôdeurs tournaient encore au pied du bâtiment mais la plupart étaient plus loin, retournés dans le cimetière.

" T'as tout ce qu'il te faut? demanda Owen en entrant dans la pièce, un chargeur dans la main.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les rôdeurs ne se mangeaient jamais entre eux?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux c'est qu'ils veulent te bouffer H24. Donc que t'as intérêt à savoir courir.

- Ils mangent des corps humains, qu'ils soient morts ou vifs. Alors pourquoi ils se mangent pas entre eux? Ils sont capables de se reconnaître entre eux? C'est vraiment la merde.

- S'ils se mangeaient entre eux, ce serait trop facile et moins marrant.

- Ouaip, je suppose. Enfin. J'aurais tout le temps de réfléchir à ça sur la route.

- Pense d'abord à rester en vie. Tu réfléchiras après. "

Elle grimpa sur le carreau, s'accrocha à la structure en fer, puis entama sa descente, doucement. Le blond scrutait les environs, pendant que son amie s'enfonçait prudemment dans les bois.

Elle arriva sur la route d'où ils étaient venus. Elle tourna la tête et vit un panneau à moitié défoncé sur le bas-côté. Elle s'avança jusque-là et déchiffra plusieurs inscriptions, dont "St James' Church" et plus en bas, "Sandersville" _Sandersville? Je pensais qu'on était arrivés plus loin quand même,_ pensa la jeune femme. Dans ses souvenirs, la petite ville se trouvait près de plusieurs petits lacs, et bon nombre de pêcheurs avaient leur cabane là-bas. Peut-être que toutes n'avaient pas été pillées, et peut-être même qu'elles restaient habitables.  
Un grognementfamilier l'interrompit, la fit se retourner et elle vit le rôdeur se diriger sur elle plutôt rapidement. Elle dégaina son couteau et, tout en évitant les griffes et les dents pourries, le plantant profondément dans son crâne. Le cadavre s'écroula net, emportant la lame avec lui.

" Tout est sous contrôle mon cul!" explosa-t-elle, en rage.

Restez chez vous.  
Informez votre famille.  
La situation est provisoire.  
Tout est sous contrôle. _Tout est sous contrôle._

Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant que ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de la survivante. Aux premières heures de l'épidémie, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Elle avait été juste choquée par la violence des images, comme tout le monde. Et elle n'avait pas respecté les consignes. Personne n'avait respecté les consignes. En quelques mois, même quelques semaines, la ville avait été submergé de cadavres ambulants. Puis le pays, le continent, et ensuite... Plus rien. Plus d'informations. Personne ne pouvait dire d'où ça venait, ni pourquoi. Hommes d'états, scientifiques, chercheurs, docteurs, tous étaient morts et ressuscités. Ils emportaient toutes les réponses avec eux. La plupart avait alors pensé à une punition divine, le Jugement Dernier. D'autre plus fous y voyaient l'image de sombres rites sataniques ou même d'une nouvelle branche de l'évolution. Et aux dernières heures de la civilisation humaine, les hommes se terraient comme des bêtes, apeurés et vulnérables, prêts à tout pour survivre.  
Lexus souffla, se pencha et récupéra son couteau. Elle l'essuya sur les restes de tee-shirt du rôdeur pour le nettoyer et se releva. Elle tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose en direction de Sandersville, mais elle dut se résigner à rentrer.

Vers midi, après avoir raconté ce qu'elle avait aperçu, tous trois décidèrent de rejoindre les abords de Sandersville. Ils prirent leurs affaires, et après avoir mangé les restes d'une conserve froide, ils se mirent en chemin. Ils se débarrassèrent du peu de rôdeurs qui les poursuivaient, les gros de la masse se trouvant encore dans le cimetière. Ils traversèrent le même bois que Lexus dans la matinée et entamèrent leur longue marche vers la ville.

C'est après plusieurs jours qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un pont. Les trois amis découvrirent avec surprise les voitures de Rick, accidentées. Du moins, la voiture de tête était rentrée dans la rambarde à gauche, et la deuxième voiture était rentrée dans la première.

" Ils se sont pas loupés! s'exclama Luke en voyant la scène.

- Ils sont peut-être encore dedans!" fit Lexus en s'élançant vers le lieu de l'accident.

Elle inspecta chacune des carcasses vides et fut soulagée. Personne dedans, aucune trace de sang ou de rôdeurs. Elle regarda tout autour, dans les bas-côtés, et même dans le creux de la rivière sous le pont, et se retourna vers ses camarades, intriguée:

"Il manque la moto."


	8. Toujours plus de questions

**08 - Toujours plus de questions**

* * *

" Arrête Lex, on en a plus rien à foutre d'eux maintenant." fit Owen en s'appuyant contre l'une des voitures. "Lâche l'affaire."

Lexus encaissa les remarques, sans broncher. Ils avaient raison, elle en était consciente. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui criait de les retrouver, la curiosité, l'envie de sécurité. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et son cou, et se reprit:

" Je sais tout ça. Mais bon, je continue à penser que ça aurait été mieux qu'on continue avec eux, voilà.

- Ouais, pis au bout d'une semaine on se serait cassés avec leur bouffe et leur matos, comme d'hab'? se moqua le brun.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- C'est vrai, Luke. Ne dis pas ça." reprit Owen. "La dernière fois ça a quand même duré douze jours avec le latino et sa copine noire, se moqua-t-il.

- Miriam était dangereuse, vous l'avez bien vu comme moi. tenta de se justifier la jeune femme.

- Ouais.. Et le groupe d'avant, c'était des "cinglés" comme t'as dit. Celui encore avant tu pensais qu'ils allaient nous sacrifier aux rôdeurs et encore avant eux tu-

- C'est bon." le coupa Owen, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. "On a bien compris que t'étais asociale ma vieille, fit-il en rigolant.

- Asociale avec intérêt, je te rappelle qu'on part jamais sans prendre de souvenirs! continua le brun, en rigolant aussi.

.

Lexus s'éloigna de ses amis, vers l'intersection qui suivait le pont. Elle souffla, écoutant distraitement les deux garçons qui rigolaient de leurs ruses, des différents moyens et stratagèmes qu'ils avaient mis en œuvre pour survivre. En une chose Lexus était différente d'eux: elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre, mais elle le faisait. Eux en rigolaient.

Elle remarqua un petit reflet dans un talus, une centaine de mètres après le croisement des deux routes et elle porta la main à sa ceinture, se saisissant de son couteau. Elle siffla, en faisant un signe aux deux hommes de la rejoindre, et se dirigea vers le reflet. Arrivée là, elle se pencha un peu pour avoir une vue en contrebas et fut encore plus surprise. Luke et Owen arrivèrent à ses côtés et ce dernier lança:

"Eh bien, on l'a retrouvée cette moto!"

* * *

"Restez sur vos gardes.." commenta simplement la jeune femme. "Deux accidents en moins de cent mètres, et aucune trace de sang, de rôdeurs ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'est passé un truc pas clair.. En plus, aucune trace de pneu dans l'herbe et la moto est proche de la route..

- Et..? questionna le blond, soucieux.

- Et si le conducteur avait eu un véritable accident, la vitesse aurait laissé un marque dans l'herbe, et la moto emportée aurait roulé beaucoup plus loin.. continua-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont été attaqués? Où qu'ils ont décidé de brouiller les pistes?

- J'en sais absolument rien moi, j'y étais pas bordel!" répondit-elle sèchement.

.

Elle fixa longuement un grand panneau, indiquant à la fois Sandersville, tout droit, et quelques villages à côtés, plus vers la gauche, vers le nord.. Elle hésitait sur le chemin à suivre, et les deux hommes qui imitaient des rôdeurs derrière elle n'étaient pas d'une très grande aide. _Bon,_ pensa ironiquement la brune,_ on va attendre un signe divin pour nous guider._

"Un écureuil!" s'écria-t-elle en surprenant ses compagnons. "C'est un signe. On continue vers la gauche les mecs, en avant.

- Tu rigoles là? Un écureuil traverse la route alors on va à gauche!? demanda Luke, l'air ahuri.

- Il aurait très bien pu aller tout droit." se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, avec un sourire. "C'est décidé, on va par-là."

.

Owen traînait derrière eux, et lança doucement:

"On peut pas monter à trois sur la moto?" Ses compagnons se retournèrent, surpris par la question idiote.

- À trois, avec les sacs? T'es désespérant mec, fit Luke en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna et continua sa marche. Lexus, avant de se retourner, lui lança un sourire moqueur et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, et les trois amis se mirent à chercher un endroit pour dormir, tranquille et dégagé. Alors que les deux hommes s'affairaient à préparer le camps, Lexus grimpa sur une butte.. Mais arrivée en haut, elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se jeta littéralement au sol. Luke, qui avait vu son petit manège de loin, s'était approché un maximum et avait ensuite rampé jusqu'à elle sans pour autant passer la tête pour regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière? demanda-t-il.

- Moins fort!" lui intima son amie. "Plein de gens, tout près.."

- Combien ?!

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais réussir à te faire une dissertation sur ce que j'ai vu?! Il y a plein de cabanes, des gens, et ils sont armés en plus.. continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

- On bouge, on va marcher toute la nuit si il faut, mais on doit s'éloigner, trancha le brun.

- Euh, les gars, en fait j'pense qu'on va rester un peu quand même, déclara Owen.

Il avait voulu sortir la phrase d'un ton détaché mais sa voix tremblotante alarma ses amis. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se lever, quelqu'un pointa un fusil dans leur direction et ils en virent un autre, pointé dans le dos d'Owen.

"Vos armes, à terre." La voix, grave, était sans équivoque. Lexus jura, et ils obtempérèrent.

* * *

Voilàààààà le huit! Encore merci à Cathou, sans elle les chapitres ressembleraient à rien.. ^^

**Lady Von Ebstein : **J'essayerai à l'avenir de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais moi quand ils sont longs, j'en ai marre; la première partie est bien et plus ça va moins c'est bon.. Enfin. J'vais trouver un compromis pour tout ça. Et puis je pense que Carol ne va garder qu'une place secondaire, maintenant que Daryl est avec Merle...

**Cathou :** Eh oui, le petit coup de gueule c'était inévitable, et oui, c'est aussi beaucoup parce qu'ils n'ont plus de moyen de transport avec tous les zombies; mais ça c'était plus implicite :) Je pense qu'une partie de ce chapitre peut aider à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain :) Encore merci pour les corrections aussi !

**Saphira:** Toutes ces reviews d'un coup c'était Noël en avance! Ou en retard.. Bref.  
Lexus voit l'enfant comme un attrape-rôdeurs, un aimant à problèmes.. Et ça, pour la survie c'est moyen. Elle évite donc tous contacts possible, parce qu'elle sait que si elle s'attache, c'est fini... Pour ce qui est d'Owen et de Luke je n'sais pas encore ce que je leur réserve mais c'est le deux rigolos du groupe! Un peu de bonne humeur dans leur monde, ça peut pas faire de mal...  
Lexus, comme tu dis, est terre-à-terre. Elle ne va pas hésiter à sacrifier un inconnu si il faut, mais si elle peut le sauver elle va le faire. Contente de t'avoir surprise dans le chapitre 6, c'était mon but :p Et ensuite si tu aimes bien les souvenirs pré-apocalyptiques, les raisons, les explications sur les zombies, ça devait aller, parce que moi aussi ! :p

**iantocullen:** Daryl arrive c'est promis. Mais ce sont des courts chapitres alors ça arrive moins vite.. :)


	9. Otages

**09 - Otages**

* * *

Voyant la réaction de la brune, l'homme qui les menaçait eut un rire gras et lança:

"Du calme, les amoureux. On va pas vous manger.."  
.

À ces mots, Lexus et Owen détachèrent leur regard de cet homme pour fixer Luke. Il était brusquement devenu livide en entendant l'homme.  
Lexus s'inquiéta, elle savait à quoi son ami pensait. Il bougeait à peine mais il respirait fort. Il avait peur, une peur profonde qui le hantait depuis quelques mois.

Le cœur suspendu, elle se plaça devant son compagnon et lui murmura:

- Ne leur donne pas l'occasion d'être plus forts que toi, tu m'entends? Ils vont utiliser tout ce qu'ils peuvent contre nous, alors du calme..!"  
.

L'homme, agacé, empoigna Lexus par le bras et la retourna, pour la pousser devant lui. Il lui pointa le fusil dans le dos, en lui ordonnant d'avancer.  
Le deuxième, celui qui menaçait Owen, fit un signe à Luke de suivre Lexus, et ils ne pensèrent même pas à les défier.

Ils avançaient en silence dans la forêt sombre et glaciale, vers la vieille usine entourée de cabanons.Ils furent emmenés directement vers le grand bâtiment faiblement éclairé, en passant devant un bon nombre d'hommes armés qui gardaient le camp de fortune. La jeune femme sentait bien les regards qui se détournaient sur elle mais elle se força à avancer sans broncher. Ils arrivèrent devant le lourd battant en ferraille; l'homme cogna dedans, cria un nom, puis la porte s'ouvrit. L'odeur à l'intérieur prit les trois amis à la gorge. Lexus jeta un œil à Luke, toujours tendu; glacé jusqu'aux entrailles, elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils passèrent à côté d'une sorte de poste de garde et plusieurs hommes armés se levèrent, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers une pièce fermée: arrivés près de celle-ci, un seul des hommes s'avança vers le loquet pour l'ouvrir. Les autres restèrent derrière, en ligne, les fusils pointés sur la porte.

"Doucement à l'intérieur!" cria-t-il à travers la porte. "On est armés!"  
.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et les 3 compagnons furent poussés dans la pièce, la porte se refermant lourdement derrière eux.  
Soudain, quelqu'un sauta à la gorge de Lexus, la ceinturant à la taille d'un bras et la faisant taire de l'autre. Elle sentait le souffle d'un homme dans son cou et imagina mille scénarios, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle paniqua, essayant de donner des coups en arrière mais son agresseur la plaqua face au mur. Apeurée, elle entendit d'autres bruits de lutte près d'elle, et tenta encore de s'enfuir mais l'individu la retourna et plaqua plus fort son bras contre sa gorge. Le souffle coupé, elle entendit des murmures derrière elle et juste après, une lumière pointée vers Owen lui permit de voir un peu plus clair dans la pièce. Elle entendit un homme à quelques mètres, surpris :

"Vous?"  
En entendant _cette_ voix, Lexus opposa moins de résistance et murmura prudemment _"Rick?__"_

* * *

L'homme en face d'elle eut un mouvement de recul mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. La lumière passa d'Owen à Luke, puis à Lexus. Aveuglée un court moment, elle sentit le bras sur sa gorge se desserrer; mais quand elle essaya de s'avancer un peu, l'homme en face d'elle l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule. Elle resta donc immobile contre le mur, et profita de la lumière pour scruter tout autour d'elle. Elle reconnut le chasseur en face d'elle, Rick un peu plus loin avec Owen et Glenn avec Luke. Elle respira.  
Tandis qu'Owen se dirigeait vers Luke immédiatement, Lexus s'éloigna du mur et déclara:

"C'est fou comme le monde est petit.." ironisa-t-elle, en se massant la gorge. "On passait dans le coin et on s'est dit qu'on allait vous faire une petite visite surprise. Mais bon, je voudrais pas trop vous brusquer, ou sinon vous allez encore vous barrer à l'improviste...

- Vous vous êtes barrés avant nous, fit le chasseur en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois d'elle, menaçant.

- C'est vrai, on vous a vu en bas, continua Rick, l'air méfiant.

- Rien qu'une petite balade de santé! L'air froid ça revigore, répondit-elle, provocatrice.

- Mon cul ouais! s'énerva le chasseur.

- Eh !" s'écria Owen. "Doucement ho! C'est pas comme si ça avait nui à qui que ce soit, alors du calme!

- Il a raison." acquiesça Rick, en s'adressant indirectement à Daryl.

Ce dernier fixa Lexus dans les yeux, mauvais, puis fit demi-tour. Rick fit un signe de tête à Hershel, et tous s'installèrent dans des coins différents avant qu'il n'éteigne la petite lampe de poche.

* * *

Les minutes, les heures se confondaient dans la salle où ils étaient tous confinés, dans un noir quasi-total. Seul un petit liseré de lumière sous la porte leur permettaient de se situer. Lexus était assise contre le mur, à côté de la porte, et tentait d'entendre les hommes qui les avaient pris. Luke et Owen étaient assis non loin d'elle, et le blond essayait de rassurer son compagnon sur le sort qui les attendait.  
Lexus, elle, ne se faisait aucune illusion: elle savait qu'ils auraient été tués si les hommes n'avaient voulu que leur affaires. Or là, ils étaient tous en vie.  
Aussi, si leurs ravisseurs avaient voulu s'amuser avec les femmes, ils auraient déjà tué les hommes. Et encore une fois, ils étaient tous en vie.  
Lexus enleva ses mitaines râpées, usées, et les jeta à côté d'elle. Elle soupira et abandonna l'idée de réussir à entendre quoi que ce soit.  
Elle tenta désespérément de trouver un moyen de sortir de là, mais aucune solution ne s'offrait à eux; ils étaient encore une fois pris au piège comme des rats. Lexus, découragée, rompit le silence:

"On a tous une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans de belles merdes on dirait. Si vous avez n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici...

- On peut pas sortir d'ici." répondit Rick après un long moment.

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix. Lexus savait combien il avait coûté au meneur de prononcer ces mots. Elle avait eu un infime espoir en posant la question, mais il n'en restait plus rien. Désarmés, enfermés, ils n'avaient aucune chance face au groupe qui les retenait.  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient de la porte, et ils furent tous aveuglés quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Lexus se recula tout en se redressant, les mains devant les yeux, et se cogna contre Carol, éblouie elle aussi. Un homme s'approcha d'elles mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Daryl s'était jeté sur lui, ainsi que Rick sur un deuxième qui venait de franchir le battant. Lexus en profita pour se ruer jusqu'à la porte mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir; plusieurs hommes, tous plus crasseux les uns que les autres, les tenaient en joue, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
L'homme sur lequel s'était jeté Daryl se releva difficilement, cracha à ses pieds et le regarda d'un air sadique. Il le désigna du doigt, ainsi que Carol, Beth et Lexus. Aussitôt ses sbires empoignèrent les désignés et ils les emmenèrent, sous les regards impuissants des autres survivants.

* * *

Voilà le neuvième! Il est un poil plus long, mais juste un poil. Le 10 seras encore plus long, ect etc... mais dites moi si vous préfériez plus court ou plus long ! _(très français cette phrase. )_  
.

**iantocullen** : LE VOILA! Il est revenu :p et il va rester plus longtemps cette fois, merci pour les reviews :)

**Eponyme** : Toutes ces reviews + toute la neige mais c'est Noël une deuxième fois dis donc!  
Le coup de la surprise, encore une fois, je suis pas peu fière .. :p Et voilà, tu attendais les retrouvailles, les voilà! Contrairement à se qu'on pouvait penser, j'ai décidé de les faire pas trop trop méchantes au final.. Pour ce qui étai du réveil"fin du monde je tenais à mettre une sorte de routine "normale" dans leur vie quand même..  
- "pourquoi les rôdeurs se mangent pas entre eux ?" Je me pose souvent la question, mais je me dit que si ils commençaient a se manger entre eux, la série ne serait pas ce qu'elle est... Mais bon, comme on est dans une fic, tout est permis (ou presque!).  
Au fait, j'ai jamais fait attention que Daryl avait un tic de ronger ses doigts, je vais faire plus attention!  
Pour être honnête j'aime pas les héros, dans des mondes comme celui-ci les humanistes et les gentils ne font pas long feu, alors bon; leur donner un côté profiteur et survivor ça les rends plus humain (de mon point de vue bien sur).  
En tout cas, c'était bien parié pour le_ "Ce serait marrant que ce soit le même genre de caca dans lequel la Team Rick est tombé précédemment."_

__**Cathou** : Aussitôt corrigée, presque aussitôt publiée tout ça grâce à tooooiiii :) J'essaie de aire moins de fautes, mais bon, vu la dernière correction c'est pas gagné ... O_o Je ne perds pas espoir pour autant !  
Tu vas pouvoir te lacher sur le prochain chapitre wooouuuu!  
En tout cas le terme "anti-héros" me plait bien, parce qu'ils en ont un peu rien à foutre des gens, et comme je disais à Eponyme, les humanistes et les grands penseurs ne restent jamais bien longtemps en vie...


	10. Prédateurs et proies

Mes excuses pour le retard.  
Plus grand chapitre que les autres, le 10. Gracieusement corrigé par Cathou, encore merci sans toi j'aurai honte de montrer mes chapitres...

**10 - Prédateurs et proies**

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle vit que Daryl fut séparé d'elles pour se faire emmener plus loin, toujours accompagné de ce qui semblait être le chef. Lexus ne put rien voir d'autre, car on l'assomma contre le battant de la porte. Le brouillard l'envahit et elle tituba un instant avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Daryl retenait tous les détails qui pourraient l'aider à se sortir de là; il avait déjà compté quatre mecs armés derrière lui, plus le connard qui avait foncé sur Carol et l'autre fille. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres apparemment. Il était passé devant une salle vide, avait tourné à droite et on l'avait poussé dans une salle à côté d'un panneau "chambre froide". Il allait s'éclater. On le pressa face à un mur, mais le chasseur tenta de se libérer; il assomma l'un des hommes d'un coup de tête et mis hors-jeu un deuxième d'un coup de genou dans l'aine avant d'être assommé par la crosse d'un fusil.  
Sonné mais pas complètement inconscient, il sentit qu'on lui entravait un premier poignet, avant de faire passer la corde entre un large tuyau et le plafond, pour ensuite lui attacher le second poignet.

* * *

Lexus revint à elle peu à peu, les oreilles sifflantes. La figure aplatie au sol, elle décida de continuer à faire la morte et de se remémorer le fil des évènements. Elle était recroquevillée à côté d'un pied de meuble en fer. Sa tête était farcie d'images indistinctes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre en place. De son inconscience profonde elle n'avait gardé que le mal de tête énorme, et une douleur lancinante qui la tenaillait aux articulations des bras; et une fois la plupart de ses sens réveillés elle retrouva -presque à regret- l'odeur du sang mêlé à celui de la sueur. Elle n'entendit rien de suspect autour d'elle. Le froid lui mordit la peau, et quand elle bougea la tête vers le bas elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait son blouson en cuir et son sweat. Ils lui avaient laissé au moins son tee-shirt; c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
" T'es réveillée!"

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle gémit, essaya de se redresser un peu, et fut aidée par une blonde qu'elle avait déjà vue, mais où? En se mettant debout, elle ressentit un fourmillement intense dans ses mollets qui se propagea dans tout son corps et la fit tituber._ L'autre connard m'a pas loupée_, pensa-t-elle en se tâtant le nez avec une grimace.  
" Il est pas cassé " continua la blonde. "J'ai vérifié."  
- Mal au crâne " se contenta de marmonner Lexus, sans la remercier. "T'es avec Rick, je me trompe?"

La blonde hocha la tête et Lexus la détailla de plus près. Très jeune, petite, elle ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Elle se frotta les yeux, inspira et expira fortement. Elle croisa les mains et les tendit devant elle, faisant craquer ses os, quand elle s'arrêta en plein dans son élan; elle tourna la tête vers Beth et demanda:  
" Elle est où la vieille?"

Beth la regarda, un peu méchamment, mais n'osa pas faire de remarque. Elle se contenta de répondre "Ils l'ont emmenés en première."  
Lexus soupira et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes. L'endroit était minuscule, quelques casiers -tous vides-, une table et un évier. La seule issue qu'elles avaient était une grande porte, mais Lexus ne trouva aucune charnière.  
En voyant la brune qui ne comprenait pas, Beth lui apprit que la porte coulissait de l'extérieur. Lexus essaya de la pousser mais la porte était fermée à clé, comme elle le pensait. Son esprit courrait dans tous les sens sans trouver d'échappatoire.  
" Et ils l'ont emmené depuis longtemps l'autre? questionna Lexus.  
- Elle s'appelle Carol! s'indigna la jeune blonde.  
- S'appelait " rectifia Lexus en appuyant sur la dernière syllabe. "Te fais pas trop d'illusions sur ce qui va arriver."

Lexus regretta un peu ses paroles en voyant le regard de la petite se décomposer, mais lui cacher les choses ne servait à rien. La vérité lui permettrait peut-être d'accepter ce qui allait lui arriver. D'ailleurs il leur faudrait un sacré coup de chance, voir un miracle pour ne pas passer à la casserole. Lexus sourit malgré cette pensée morbide. C'était l'expression parfaite, mais elle se garda bien de faire partager sa trouvaille avec l'adolescente -vu sa tête, une seule remarque avait été suffisante pour la secouer un bon coup.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'évier souillé et se regarda. La glace lui renvoya l'image d'une femme presque inconnue. Amaigrie, le visage marqué par la fatigue avec des cernes énormes et la peau d'une morte. C'était comme ça qu'elle se voyait, une morte en sursis. Et l'image que renvoyait le miroir ne l'aidait pas à garder une attitude positive. Déprimée, elle tenta d'ouvrir le robinet d'un geste machinal, pour se rafraîchir, mais rien ne coula.  
« _Idiote_. »

Beth était retournée s'asseoir dans son coin, contre le mur et le plus loin possible de la porte. Elle aussi avait eu la même réaction que la brune, face au miroir. Elle avait eu l'occasion de l'observer quand elle était inconsciente; sans son gros sweat la jeune femme paraissait toute menue, toute fragile. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de tatouages le long du bras droit, tous entremêlés, qui partaient de chacun de ses doigts jusqu'en haut de son bras; et là s'était arrêté sa curiosité, le tee-shirt de la brune ne lui avait pas permis d'en voir plus.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la femme devant elle qui tentait de remonter la manche de son tee-shirt le plus haut possible, découvrant un peu plus ses tatouages. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas et, râlant, tirait encore plus sur son tee-shirt, toujours en râlant de plus belle. Beth gloussa devant le ridicule de la situation et Lexus arrêta de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et se décida à carrément enlever son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant la glace, où elle put admirer à loisir son dos avec un énorme sourire. Beth lui fit signe, gênée, de se tourner un peu vers elle, et quand la brune s'exécuta, elle vit un long dragon qui couvrait son dos, d'une épaule jusqu'au bas de son dos et qui continuait sous son jean. Beth la remercia d'un signe de tête et la jeune femme se rhabilla - non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son dos.

Lexus, en regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir brisé, eut une idée et essaya d'arracher un morceau de verre. Elle se coupa plusieurs fois, toujours en jurant, mais réussit à en détacher un assez gros qu'elle fourra dans l'une de ses poches arrière. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la jeune blonde et s'assit en face d'elle, en faisant attention de ne pas se blesser.  
" Il est énorme." commenta cette dernière une fois que Lexus fut installée, à propos du tatouage. "Tu as dû vraiment avoir mal.  
- Oh ouais, j'ai souffert crois-moi. Mais ça en valait la peine non? répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- J'ai vu les autres aussi, continua Beth en désignant son bras d'un geste distrait.  
- J'en ai un peu partout." répondit-elle en scrutant son bras. "Je les adore."  
- J'aime bien le cadran d'horloge cassée, en haut. Il est bien fait et puis c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis l'épidémie, non? Le temps s'est arrêté, en quelque sorte..." sa voix semblait ailleurs, tout comme son esprit. Lexus lui sourit et acquiesça.  
"C'est vrai. Moi je préfère les barbelés autour du poignet, l'araignée juste ici. Et celui-là." fit elle en ouvrant sa main droite devant la blonde, découvrant sur sa paume un énième tatouage; celui d'un pistolet dont le canon s'étalait sur l'index. "Malheureusement, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité."  
- J'en voulait un aussi, avant, mais mon père me l'a interdit. Une petite colombe, ça aurait été joli.  
- Les filles comme toi ont pas besoin de tatouages pour être jolies." la coupa-t-elle, en essayant de se rattraper pour ses remarques qui avaient choqué l'adolescente. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, en entendant le bruit de quelques hommes.  
"Prends ça. " fit Lexus, plus pressante, en lui donnant le bout de verre. "Ne les laisse jamais s'approcher de toi, d'accord? Attends la dernière minute, mais si personne ne vient pour te sortir de là alors... Fais ce qu'il faut, ça vaut mieux."  
Comme elle l'avait pensé, c'est elle qui fut désignée pour être la suivante.

* * *

Daryl était revenu à lui depuis longtemps déjà. Sa tête était devenue une immense caisse de résonance et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa nuque était raide et ses bras le lançaient, mais il arrivait quand même à toucher le sol, c'était donc un moindre mal. Il avait les mains et les pieds entravés par des cordes simples mais solides apparemment. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre ce que Merle avait pu ressentir sur le toit, à Atlanta. Cela faisait si longtemps. Et pourtant la douleur de l'avoir perdu restait bien ancrée. Savoir qu'on est foutu et pouvoir rien y faire. Enfin Merle, lui, avait trouvé de quoi se libérer dans un premier temps; mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère après s'être coupé la main devait pas être très glorieux et il avait beau être Merle, il restait qu'un homme... Et un seul homme face à une armée de cadavres n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir, surtout si il pissait le sang.  
Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un bruit juste à côté et en voyant une ombre s'approcher sous la porte, il comprit que c'était son tour. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur le mec qu'il avait défoncé il y avait à peine quelques heures. La porte fut refermée lourdement et le chasseur entendit un lourd loquet être rabattu. Il était seul avec cet homme et malgré la situation, il réussit à sourire en voyant son oeil tuméfié. L'homme n'y prêta guère attention, alluma un grand néon blanc et toujours en silence, il s'approcha d'une étagère et y déposa quelques affaires. Daryl profita de la lumière pour lever la tête; ses poignets commençaient à le brûler à cause de la corde qui l'entravait.  
" T'es le mec à l'arbalète c'est ça? Moi c'est Fyers."  
En voyant le mutisme de Daryl, il sourit à son tour et continua:  
"Tu sais, notre monde maintenant est devenu très simple en fait. C'est la base, la plus simple application de Darwin. Les plus forts, les plus rusés survivent. J'sens que t'es un mec comme ça, qui agit et qui réfléchit - et dans le bon sens. Il me faut des mecs comme toi, qui ont pas peur de ces cadavres grotesques."  
Il s'était arrêté juste devant le chasseur et le regardait de plus près. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand ses hommes l'avaient ramené et il semblait encore plus imposant maintenant. Il leva la tête et reprit:  
"Je suis sûr que tu as déjà mesuré le pour et le contre, t'es pas un mec con. Alors j'te propose de rester avec nous pour l'instant, une chance pour toi non? C'est la meilleure solution p-  
- Va t'faire foutre enfoiré, cracha Daryl.  
- Ouais, je le sentais. Je me doutai bien qu'on en arriverait là." soupira-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, presque déçu. "Bon, on va passer au plan B tout de suite alors." fit-il pensivement.

Daryl avait attendu patiemment qu'il s'approche assez près pour pouvoir l'atteindre avec ses jambes. Mais deux problèmes l'accablaient, en premier Fyers ne s'avançait jamais assez et en deuxième : une fois son ennemi assommé, comment se détacher? Il attendit que son ennemi soit tourné et regarda à quoi il était attaché. Il aperçut une vieille malformation dans la soudure de deux bouts de tuyau et décida d'y glisser la corde en espérant qu'elle pouvait être coupée avec ça.  
L'homme se retourna en entendant sa proie remuer et continua:

"Faut bien que j'ai une sorte de petite revanche pour ça." fit-il en désignant son oeil, toujours avec un sourire mauvais. Et Daryl, qui était loin d'être un lâche ou un peureux, le trouva inquiétant.  
"C'est vraiment bête. Tu pourrais être un prédateur et tu te rabaisses à être une vulgaire proie, un mouton. Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne fais rien. Les prédateurs vont manger les proies... Mais je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, tu peux encore réfléchir tu sais.  
- Reste loin, tonna le chasseur en essayant de scier discrètement la corde.  
- Ou sinon?" S'exclama l'autre, en riant. "Tu vas descendre m'en coller une?"  
Il se retourna vers ses outils et Daryl se mit à scier plus fort, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, dans un dernier effort désespéré. Mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard la soudure se rompit, faisant un bruit énorme, mais elle n'était pas assez cassée pour permettre au chasseur de se libérer. Fyers s'était déjà retourné et, pris de court, il se précipita sur lui, sans arme. Daryl n'hésita pas et força un peu plus sur la corde. Elle était sur le point de céder. Son ennemi sur lui, il tenta un coup de pied dans la tête qui fit mouche, l'étourdissant quelques secondes. La corde ne cédant toujours pas, le chasseur décida alors de mettre toute la force de ses bras pour casser une bonne fois la vieille soudure. Il se redressa au maximum et se lâcha brusquement, ce qui brisa le reste de la soudure et qui acheva la corde par la même occasion.  
Il se précipita à côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux hommes. Daryl assomma le premier et s'en servit de bouclier humain. Il lui brisa la nuque, s'empara de son couteau et le laissa tomber pour s'occuper du second qui était déjà tout près. Après deux ou trois coup échangés, le chasseur prit par surprise son adversaire qui s'écoula à son tour. Le chasseur ne vit plus personne dans le couloir et emporta les deux corps dans la chambre froide. Il laissa Fyers en vie et sortit en faisant coulisser le loquet de manière à l'enfermer… avec les morts.


End file.
